


Hovor z neznáma

by helsl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Gen, M/M, Sad John
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsl/pseuds/helsl
Summary: John věděl, že tentokrát bude Vánoce nenávidět, pokud se mu je nepodaří ignorovat - protože budou bez Sherlocka. A nebo ne?





	Hovor z neznáma

**Author's Note:**

> Netroufla jsem se přímo zapojit a riskovat psaní na přidělené téma, ale jeden z námětů Vánoční Johnlock výzvy mě inspiroval k napsání téhle povídky.

Normálně si John Vánoce docela užíval. Necítil potřebu o tom přemýšlet, ale kdyby se hlouběji zamyslel, objevil by k tomu několik důvodů. V první řadě vzpomínky na velmi útlé dětství – dokud byli oba s Harry ještě úplně malí, daly se rodinné poměry u Watsonových označit jako spořádané a na vánoční atmosféře si maminka dávala opravdu záležet. Pravda, už tehdy otec pil, ale pořád dokázal držet svůj stav relativně pod kontrolou a ve střízlivých chvílích, kterých nebylo až tak málo, se dětem věnoval, a bylo patrné, že je má obě svým způsobem rád. Ne však do té míry, aby kvůli nim absolvoval odvykací kůru, konstatoval by s hořkostí John, kdyby si nezakázal na tyhle dávné časy vzpomínat. Protože pak už se všechno jen zhoršovalo – otcův alkoholismus, nekonečné rodičovské hádky a když během sestřina dospívání vyšla najevo její sexuální orientace, stalo se rodinné dusno nesnesitelné. Jestli se rodiče do té doby hádali pro každou prkotinu, nyní si stáli neochvějně po boku v pevném šiku proti 'nepovedené' dceři a záhy i synovi, který si dovolil se sestry zastat a postavil se na její stranu. Ani jeden neměli jinou přijatelnou volbu než odejít z domova, jakmile ukončili střední školu. Harry si našla práci, ale John by se byl jen nerad vzdával svého snu o medicíně, proto vděčně přijal možnost, že mu studium zafinancuje armáda a on potom bude pracovat jako vojenský lékař, dokud svou službou vložené prostředky nevrátí.  
Ale tenkrát na úsvitu věků raného chlapectví byly Vánoce ještě fajn.  
Také to byla příležitost posedět s přáteli, mírně popít, mírně se poveselit; nic přehnaného, dupnout na plyn se dalo o týden později, kdy silvestrovská bujarost je shovívavě tolerována.  
Kdyby se to John odvážil sám sobě přiznat, musel by připustit, že mu do značné míry vyhovuje ta obecně sentimentální nálada, která mu umožňuje aspoň do určité míry popustit uzdu citovým projevům, jež jinak přísně ovládal.  
A kdyby si dokázal přivolat byť jen špetku škodolibosti, nemohl by popřít, že to byla možnost trochu pozlobit Sherlocka, který tyhle orgie konzumu a povinný sentiment upřímně nesnášel, ale přinejmenším z ohledu na paní Hudsonovou si netroufal vánoční večírek v jejich bytě zakázat. Na paní Hudsonovou nezvykle držel, a ačkoliv do stěn vlastně jejího bytu nenuceně střílel, neudělal by nic, co by ji doopravdy zarmoutilo. Mihlo se pár chvil, v nichž měl John jakýsi neurčitý pocit, že tenhle postoj nemá Sherlock tak docela vrozený, ale že si ho cíleně naprogramoval. Nepokoušel se odhadnout, co ho k tomu vedlo; Sherlock měl třináctou komnatu svých traumat hermeticky uzavřenou a John se nezeptal. Možná za čas, až se budou znát déle a lépe, až bude vhodná příležitost... Už nebude.  
Jenže to všechno už byla minulost, nenávratně ztracená minulost, za níž se stáhla opona jako za derniérou. Měl by odejít z Baker Street, skoro všichni mu to otevřeně či zastřeně říkali, dokonce i paní Hudsonová naznačila, že by chápala, kdyby za sebou chtěl spálit mosty. Johnův kodex cti však vnímal opuštění jejich domova jako neodpustitelnou zradu. Spával v Sherlockově posteli, plakával s tváří zabořenou do jeho županu, strašně to bolelo, ale bylo to všechno, co měl. Kdyby odešel, nezůstalo by mu nic.  
*  
John věděl, že tentokrát bude Vánoce nenávidět, pokud se mu je nepodaří ignorovat. Rozhodl se vzít přes svátky službu v nemocnici, kde volno dostával přednostně personál s rodinami. Trochu ho hryzlo svědomí, jak to vysvětlí paní Hudsonové, ale ten rozhovor proběhl mnohem splavněji, než by byl John pokládal za možné. Paní Hudsonovou už dříve napadlo, že by poslední dny roku strávila se svou sestrou, měla však výčitky ponechat Johna samotného. Jenže jeho žal jí rozdíral srdce. Nebylo v jejích silách mu pomoci a ulevit, takže dospěla k závěru, že nejmenším zlem bude její nepřítomnost - ani on se kvůli ní nebude muset přetvařovat a nutit do předstírané veselosti. Oba si v duchu spokojeně oddechli, že ten druhý vzal jejich plány s takovým porozuměním.  
*  
John seděl v lékařském pokoji, pozoroval, jak se venku stmívá, a uvědomoval si, že Vánoce před dvěma roky, těsně před jeho seznámením se Sherlockem, byly sice rovněž osamělé, ale zase o nic víc než všechny jeho ostatní dny po propuštění z armády. Byla to jiná osamělost, chyběl v ní ten osobní pocit ztráty, ta všepohlcující prázdnota, která tu zbyla po Sherlockovi.  
John byl vděčný, že je na oddělení klid. Všichni pacienti, jejichž zdravotní stav to dovoloval, byli buď trvale nebo aspoň na pár dnů propuštěni; ti, kdo nemohli opustit nemocnici ani na ty dva tři dny, byli prakticky permanentně pod vlivem bolest tlumících léků. John pro ně nemohl nic podstatného udělat, třebaže by jim pomohl velice rád. Ne že by tím odčinil svoje selhání, respektive to, co vytrvale za své selhání považoval; Sherlockovu smrt napravit nemohl, ale jeho potřeba být užitečný se vzpírala té beznaději, která na něj doléhala v soukromí a teď i v práci.  
Pouliční svítilny horko těžko zápasily s tmou, čas se vlekl a John si připadal tak přebytečný na světě, až se pod tíhou toho zoufalství celý shrbil.  
Na dveře zaklepala jedna z nočních sester, které už vystřídaly své denní kolegyně, a postavila před něj hrnek ještě kouřícího čaje.  
"Všechno je v pořádku, pane doktore, řekla bych, že se můžete prospat. Vzbudíme vás, kdyby něco."  
John o jejích slovech dlouze uvažoval. Ano, cítil se unavený, ale zase ne tolik, aby dokázal usnout. Ovšem protáhnout si záda bude příjemné, pohovka je tu pohodlná, rozhodl se nakonec, svlékl bílý plášť, dopil čaj a trochu odsunul konferenční stolek, aby měl víc místa. Ještě ani pořádně nedosedl, když mu zazvonil telefon. Zdá se, že optimismus noční sestry byl poněkud předčasný, usoudil s ironickým ušklíbnutím, ale hned se zarazil; sestra by použila interkom, kdyby nemohla přijít osobně.  
Skryté číslo. Hm, tohle je opravdu divné, není to nikdo z jeho seznamu, ostatně na přátelský pokec je už přece jenom trochu pozdě. Byl spíš překvapený než zvědavý, nicméně hovor přijal.  
"Watson, prosím."  
Ticho.  
"Haló, kdo volá?"  
Ticho.  
"Tady John Watson, neslyším vás!" Do Johnova hlasu už se vloudila stopa podrážděnosti.  
Volající neodpovídal.  
To ticho bylo takové - John to neuměl pojmenovat, ale ne absolutní. Trošku mu to připomínalo, když jako dítě přiložil k uchu mušli, ne vysloveně šum, ale vzdálené cosi, někdo tam nepochybně byl; a Johnovo srdce se rozběhlo tempem olympijského sprintéra, protože nějak věděl, že je to Sherlock. Je to samozřejmě nesmysl, přece to viděl těmahle očima a pak znovu a znovu v dokola se opakujících snech, kdy ráno nostalgicky vzpomínal na noční můry plné afghánských bojů. Viděl ten zakrvácený obličej, krví potřísněné rozcuchané vlasy, kterých se tolikrát toužil dotknout. Držel v dlani tu chladnou bezvládnou ruku, na níž nenahmatal ani slaboučký puls.  
John nebyl nějak extra silně nábožensky založený, ale už se dostal do mnoha situací, kdy mu pomyšlení na existenci Boha přinášelo jistou úlevu a naději. Nebyla mu proti mysli představa posmrtného vzkříšení a věčné blaženosti na nebesích. Ale jaksi mu do té vize nezapadalo, že by tam Sherlock přišel k mobilu a mohl mu zavolat sem mezi živé.  
Hlava se mu točila, okolní kyslík jeho plicím očividně nedostačoval a mozek evidentně nestíhal.  
"Sherlocku, jsi to ty?" zasípal sotva srozumitelně, protože hlasivky mu téměř vypověděly službu.  
Hovor byl z druhé strany okamžitě ukončen.  
*  
John byl tak psychicky vyčerpaný, že odpadl během pár okamžiků. Byla to spíš mdloba než spánek, protože jestli z něj vypětí předchozích měsíců vysávalo život pozvolna, posledních několik desítek vteřin ho porazilo silou rozjetého kamionu.  
Naštěstí klid na oddělení přetrvával a během noci nebylo jeho přítomnosti zapotřebí. Probudil se až za světla s pocitem fotbalového míče, s nímž byl sehrán mistrovský zápas s prodloužením. Chvíli si nebyl jistý, jestli se mu to všechno jenom nezdálo, absurdní sen, jak si tak někdy podvědomí s člověkem zahrává. Sáhl po mobilu a poslední hovor - skryté číslo, čas 23:10, takže ne, sen to nebyl.  
John v jakémsi transu odbyl ranní hygienu a pak se šel věnovat svým povinnostem. Nebyl schopný přemýšlet o tom podivném nočním zážitku, ještě ne. Obešel pacienty, až do oběda vyřizoval papírování, jehož navzdory elektronizaci vůbec neubylo, a teprve po obědě měl čas si udělat kávu a uchýlit se do samoty a klidu lékařského pokoje.  
Byl šokovaný a vyděšený, naprosto nechápal, co si má myslet. Jistě mohl někdo vyťukat jeho číslo omylem, ale slušně vychovaný člověk by se omluvil. Nevychovaný by zavěsil, jakmile by se mu ozval cizí volaný. Tenhle nezavěsil hned, teprve až John vyslovil Sherlockovo jméno, jako by chtěl slyšet Johnův hlas a po prozrazení se vylekal. Pocitově si byl John jistý. Racionálně to vysvětlit nešlo, ale v tu chvíli by vsadil život, že to byl Sherlock.  
Mohl by jít za Mycroftem? Ne, ten by se mu vysmál, tedy spíš by se ironicky zašklebil, protože smát se ten člověk neumí. Mycrofta škrtáme, to nebyl dobrý nápad. Kdo další? Nikdo mu neuvěří. Greg, Molly, Mike, ti se mu smát nebudou, soucitně se po sobě podívají, ale zúčastnili se Sherlockova pohřbu, nebudou ho brát vážně. Co má, aby je, aby kohokoliv přesvědčil? Jen svůj ničím nepodložený pocit. Hovor ze skrytého čísla, kdy volající neřekl jediné slovo. To skutečně není zrovna pádný důkaz.  
*  
John si umínil vytěsnit tu věc ze svého vědomí a ne poprvé zazáviděl Sherlockovi jeho schopnost vymazat nepohodlná data. Samozřejmě se mu to nepodařilo, uchýlil se tedy k plánu B - co nejvíc omezit čas, kdy na to bude myslet. Původně hodlal odsloužit jen ty tři kritické dny, ale vzal zavděk pracovní únavou, která mu poskytne mnohem méně času k přemýšlení, zatímco v době volna by ho měl nadbytek.  
Kolega přijal jeho nabídku zástupu více než radostně a odjel s rodinou na čtyři dny do Skotska se slibem, že silvestrovskou směnu už si odpracuje.  
John měl pozvání od Harry, od Grega i od Mika, ale nejraději by zůstal v práci. Tak strašně se mu nechtělo mezi lidi, kteří se budou nadšeně veselit, že jsou zase o rok starší.  
*  
Posledního prosince ale už opravdu nemohl. Padal únavou a ze všeho nejvíc toužil nebýt, zahrabat se dva metry pod zem a už nevylézt.  
Odpoledne se postupně zastavili všichni - první Harry, po ní Mike a navečer Greg s Molly. Ti se ho snažili vytáhnout ven, ale ani nelhal, když se vymluvil na únavu po týdnu služeb. Vypadal podle toho, takže mu snadno uvěřili, ostatně byla to velká část pravdy.  
S každým vypil skleničku, což není tak moc, ale protože od dost skromné snídaně nic nejedl, stačilo mu to.  
Večer si pustil televizi, spíš jako zvukovou kulisu, než že by měl úmyslu program sledovat. Ale svým přátelům skutečně nelhal, byl unavený, oči se mu klížily, až se ospale stočil na pohovce do klubíčka bez ohledu na brzkou hodinu. Už ne tak docela bdělý mozek mu připomněl nepohodlí takového odpočinku, takže se John přinutil vstát, vypnout televizi, svléknout kalhoty a svetr. Koupelnu pro tentokrát vynechal a jen v boxerkách a tričku se odpotácel do Sherlockovy ložnice. Ani nevzdechl na mobil, který nechal položený na stolku v obýváku.  
Spal tvrdě a kupodivu beze snů. Tak tvrdě, že ani nezaslechl těsně před půlnocí zvuk příchozí zprávy.  
Stastny novy rok, Johne.


End file.
